A Moon Missing It's Wolf
by RoxasMonroe
Summary: Damion is a 15 year old boy, and he's struggling. Not with family problems, and not with school problems, but with the fact he desperately wants to fall in love. But when he rescues a boy from the freezing rain in the mists of New Jersey, he begins to develope feelings for him with each day they spend together. Will they be together, or will the wolf pulsing in Nates veins end them
1. Chapter One: A New Day

I slapped the alarm clock off the desk, making its consitant ringing fall silent. Turning away from it, I looked up at the cieling, putting my arms behind me head. I though about how it would feel to have someone sleeping next to me. Their arms around me, their warm breath hitting my chest as I held them closer, embrasing them, never letting them go. Ive always wanted to hold someone and make them mine.  
I quickly broke out of my day dream and blinked, clearing my vision. I slowly got out of bed and stretched my ribs and back, reaching my arms out above me. I glanced at the clock on the ground.  
8:35AM  
I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and slipped on torn black skinney jeans and a Sum 41 shirt. I looked over myself in the mirror as I put my red spiked belt through each loop lazily, and buckled it tightly, I glanced at my shaggy, sandy colored blonde hair, messily tussled everywear. Just the way I liked it. I carelessly slid into my black FALLEN skate shoes, and walked down the hardwood stares. I grabbed a piece of toast and smothered it in soft butter, putting in my mouth as I grabbed my black backpack and slipped it on. I listened to the buttons on my backpack jingle as I walked to the front door. I reached out to the handle and paused, taking a deep breathe.  
"Its a new day" I thought. I exhaled and opened the door, stepping out into the depths of the tiny state of New Jersey.  
A new day ~

I walked at a fair pace towards the bus stop, thinking over all my inner thoughts, a conversation between my conciounse and myself developing.  
What if I never find love..?  
_No, dont think like that! You will, anyone who doesnt want you must be out of there mind! _  
How would they be out of their mind, Im nothing extrodinary or anything special.  
_There you go, talking negativly about yourself again!  
_Why do you care, your just some voice in my head, I dont even no why your discussing this with me, your input doesnt matter!  
_Hello, genious. I AM you.  
_No your not your just an annoying voice, go away!  
_Im hurt Damion, Im hurt. Fine! Goodbye_.  
No! Wait! Come back!  
Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by a not so familiar voice calling for me.  
"Yo! Damion!"  
I turned my head towards my addresser, a football player by the looks of it. Taller then average, stocky, and wearing an Anthem Highschool football Jersey.  
"Sup?" I replied blankly.  
"Hey man, there've been rumors goin' around that..." he paused and looked around suspiciouly before returning his attention back to his statement,  
"That you tried to kill yourself." He whispered  
As much as I seem like the type that would attempt suicide, I really dont find it helpful at all. All it does is cause more problems, maybe not for you, but for your family, any friends you either acknowledged or disacknowledged during your times of depression before attempting suicide, and it could give other depressed kids ideas about what their next move should be. So in the end, just dont use a permanent solution for a temporary problem.  
"Psh, please. I wouldnt kill myself. Thats just a stupid idea. Who started it?" I said shaking my head.  
"I dont know man, but its going around fast, good thing your back though!" The jock said, harshly slapping my shoulder.  
I cringed.  
"Heavy hand you got there."  
He held his hands up in front of him.  
"My bad!" His smile seemed even whiter, having his mouth be surounded by milk-chocolate colored skin.  
An engine rawrd as the vehical came down the street, the breaks squeaking as it haulted to a stop at the end of the road by the Stop sign.  
I looked up to see it was the bus. I adjusted my backpack strap around my shoulder and began walking towards it. I noticed the guy I had been talking to earlier was already in line wating to bored the yellow machine.  
As I walked, I took out my MP3 player and stuck my headphones in my ears, making sure they wouldnt fall out as I walked. Scrolling through my music, I found my favorite song, Poetic Tragedy by The Used. Turning the volume on full blast to drown out the noise of screaming children on the bus and sticking it back in my pocket, I walked up the steps to the bus and took my seat in the very back, plopping my backpack next to me so noone could sit there, and I stared out the window, thinking.

I looked out into the sky, dark grey cloud forming and gently flowing over to the sun, hiding it away. A gentle breeze could be seen blowing through the trees and greenery the bus passed on its way to Anthem, and I could smell rain coming. I love the rain, I think its the most peaceful expression nature gives to us. The smell of it, Ive always found it calming, and the sound of it dripping from the sky and splattering onto the asphault of the streets is something I can easily fall asleep to. I've always loved rain, since I was little...  
My mind drew back to the rumor that was addressed to me.  
_People have been sayin' that you tried to kill yourself.  
_ I guess peoples imaginations and ideas will stir, its highschool. Especially considering the amount of absences Ive surcome to over the passed month or so, and being how I kind of made myself famous on the first day of year 9 by accidenlty tackling a teacher. Calm down! It was a total accident, I was riding my skateboard and I did a kickflip of the railing to the stairs leading up to the school and the teacher just happened to be there, infront of me, when gravity decide to take charge and make me its bitch...Oh, did I mention it was a female teacher? Yeah, its not really okay when a male student lands ontop of a FEMALE teacher. So from then on, I was pretty well known at school. Apparently, I still am.  
Although, that doesnt make me a popular kid...Not at all...  
But still, I dont think I act THAT depressed at school, or atleast to the point people would think I'd suicide..Do I..?  
The bus was suddenly pulled to a stop and I realized I was at school already. Wow, listening to Bert McCracken sing about empty cup's and thinking about suicide..Didn't neccesarily think that would be the best way to pass time on a 15 minute bus ride to school..  
As I stood up, I flipped my hair, making my bangs go slightly out out my face to expose one of my hazel eyes. Slowly but surely walking out of the bus, I hopped down the steps and towards the front doors. I paused. The smell of rain was heavy now. I really hope it doesnt rain while Im inside, were I cant enjoy the sight of it.  
I breathed a heavy sigh and continued walking, draggin my feet as I did, hopped up the concrete stairs, and through the doors to Anthem Highschool.  
Too many kids filled the hallways, and it was waaay to fucking loud. I regreted taking my head phones out of my ears, so I put them back in, and made my way to first period.  
Trying to remember my schedule, I realized what I have for last period.  
Math.  
The subject I hate, the teacher whom hates ME, and at the school Id prefer not to be at.

Its all in a new day, Damion. ~


	2. Chapter Two: My Chem and NJ Nature

The school day was moving by relativly fast, and all I really did was listen to music and think about things. Nature, music, and most of all, love. All I ever wanted to do was fall in love, just to be in love. I guess the reasoning doesnt exactly make a whole lot of sense but...I can promise that when I do find that person that I fall in love with, they will be damn sure to be treated like they are ruler of the world. And Ill smother them in love everyday, and the only thing I will ask in return is the same feelings, if not as much as I love them, just a reasonable amount of love. Thats all I really can ask for, thats all I could possibly need. Someones love.  
My thoughts were shattered by the ring of third periods end. Off to Math. Oh boy, math. The subject I hate, and the teacher whom hates me with a firy passion. I packed up my things and quickly monuevered through the halls, opening to door to Math and looking at the mostly filled room. I took my seat at the desk at the very back of the class, the one placed right next to the huge window to the classroom. I had sight of a pretty big bunch of the woods, literally about 20 steps away from the window. I set my backpack to my left and took out a mechanical pencil, taking out my right earphone and looked up to the front of the room, waiting for instructions to be given. I tapped my feet to the beat of Shut Up by Simple Plan when I heard the door open and in step Mr. Greaseman, the meanest, most wrinkly faced motherfucker you could ever be so disprivalidged to meet. He picked on me in class because of the way I dress and because I have a "bad attitude." Apparently, not talking in class and not having verbal replys to yes or no questions to him is having a bad attitude. But whatever, I guess.  
He sat as his desk and looked over the class, the rim of his thick glasses at middle of his nose, and folded his hands together, entertwining his fingers and resting his chin on them. He glared at the right side of the room, and gave each student a quick look. He did the same to the middle of the room, and then he started looking over the left side, the side I was on. As his eyes hopped from student to student, he finally came to me. His glance widened and a sarcastic smile ran across his mouth.  
"Well, welcome back Mr. Carter" he said, looking down at his desk as he smiled to himself.  
I simply nodded my head and gave a limp wave.  
He looked back at me and his smiled vanished.  
"Are you ready to get back to work today?" he exclaimed, slaming his hands on his wooden desk, trying to have a slight sarcastic enthuisiasm.  
I nodded my head, pressing my lips together tightly.  
He stood up and stared at me.  
"Can you speak boy? Or are you just giving me an attitude like usual?"  
I rolled my eyes irritated. He couldnt see though, thanks to my bangs covering my eyes.  
"Well?" He questioned, walking over to my desk, his hands behind his back.  
I cleared my throat and spoke.  
"Yeah, I have a voice. I just tend not to use it here."  
He walked up to my desk and leaned into me, going next to my ear. My eyes widened and I froze, looking at him through the corner of my eyes.  
"Watch your tone boy. Remember, I can flunk you like that." He whispered, snapping as he said "that".  
I stayed frozen until he moved and walked back to the front of the class. I gulped and let out a breath.  
What the fuck is his problem? He tells me to use my voice, and then when I speak, he tells me to watch my tone? Fuck logic.  
I shook my head as a slid back in my seat, stretching my legs out infront of me and crossing my arms over my stomach as I watched Mr. Greaseman write todays lesson on the whiteboard.

I was tuning in and out between Mr. Greaseman's class, Its Not a Fashion Statement, It's a Fucking Deathwish by My Chemical Romance, and my own thoughts.  
I turned my head towards the window, looking out at the grey sky and peering into the woods. I completely blocked out Mr. Greaseman's voice and was engulfed in My Chem and the sights of N.J nature layed before me.  
Smiling, I watched as a few deer slowly walked through the woods, stopping every few steps to sniff the ground and eat some leaves. A woodpecker flew by and perched itself on a highbranch, beggining to beat its beak against a tree, drilling a whole through it and licking the tree for the syrup. I couldnt help but start laughing at how dirty the name woodpecker sounds. It made me chuckle, apparently to loud and it caught Mr. Greasemans attention.  
"Is there something funny about Algebra Mr. Carter?" He snapped, catching my attention and making me quickly jerk my headphone out of my ear.  
"What?" I replied, confused on what he was talking about.  
His face turned blank and his eyes fell half way. He pointed to the ground next to him and looked dead at me.  
"Get up here boy." He said annoyed.  
I looked around for a split second and then got up, putting my hands in my hoodie pockets and walking up there, dragging my feet a tad, making them make a sound with eachstep.  
I stood infront of him and looked at him.  
"Why dont you tell the class whats so funny that you just couldnt help but laugh about it." He said, smiling sarcastically.  
I looked at the ground and then walked to the front of the class, taking a deep breath before popping my head up confidantly.  
"I was thinking of the name Woodpecker, and after that, I thought about the name Greaseman, began thinking of why that was the family name, and the reason I came up with made me laugh. Im sure you dont want to know, it involves sexual things with men and women." I said, looking at the class and raising my eyebrows at Mr. Greaseman, shaking my head.  
"Ill leave YOUR imaginations to the rest." I said, smiling at the class.  
They burst into laughter and I looked over at Mr. Greaseman.  
"May I take my seat now, for I have told you what made me laugh."  
His face lit a bright red in fustration.  
"Go sit your little ass down Carter!" he yelled, pointing to me seat. I put my hands up infront of me and whispers "Well." and made my way back to my seat, dragging my feet as usual.  
"Pick up those feet!" He demanded.  
I simply dragged my feet dramatically, making them scrape across the ground until I slipped back in my seat.  
Mr. Greaseman looked at me for a straight 5 minutes until he was begining to return to his lesson.  
"Now, the order of operations begins with Paranthesis, so since there arent any in this equation, we'll skip to the next operation and-"  
He was cut off by the sound of the final bell. I sighed a big breath of relief as a grabbed my back pack and tossed it ontop of my desk, putting my books inside and zipping it up. I flung one strap over my shoulder and accidently made my pencil go flying into the window. I sighed and reached over my seat, picking it up off the ground. I stood up and glanced out the window for a second. I saw a figure moving quickly through the woods, and..It looked like a boy! I rubbed my eyes and blinked, clearing my vision to make sure Im not seeing things or hilusinating. There he was, running through the woods! He was running quickly, looking back as if running from something. His brown hair flowed through the wind as his feet carried him as he ran. I jumped as he suddenly fell down. I held my breath and frantically watched were he had fallen. I glanced at the clock and then back at the place he had fell. He hasnt gotten back up for about 5 minutes. I threw my other stap over my shoulder and darted out the door, down the hall, and busted through the doors to Anthem Highschool. I looked around and ran as fast as I could towards the place the boy had fallen. Jumping over a log, I paused as I saw a pale body lying were the boy had fallen, brown hair a mess, leaves stuck inside it. I looked around suspiciously to make sure noone had followed me and then darted towards the body. He was so pale, and so naked...  
What the hell is he doing out here! Especially being how small he is! Its only fucking 34 degrees outside! He must be freezing!  
I gently flipped the boy over and elevated his back and head, holding him in my arms. Warm, dark red blood streamed from his forhead and down his face. I gasped and looked at were his head had been lying.  
A large blood covered rock was there.  
I shook my head and turned my attention back towards the boy, his body cold as ice. I quickly took off my backpack and unzipped my hoodie, taking it off and putting it on him, rubbing his back trying to warm him up.  
I have to get him to my place, its the closest place thats warm! But how am I going to get there? I slapped myself in the forhead and looked back to the buses, none were there.  
"FUUUCCCKKK!" I screamed, craddling the boy in my arms, holding him close to me to keep him warm. I reached into my pocket and looked through the numbers.  
"Someone with a car. Someone with a car. Someone with a car." I repeated as a looked. I scrolled until I came across my old friends number, he lived down the street from the school.  
I frantically hit the call button and held the cold phone to my ear, waiting to here the dial tone.  
"Come on. Come on!" I repeated frantically. Suddenly, I heared someone on the other line pick up.  
"Hello?"  
"HEY! I NEED YOUR HELP! LIKE, RIGHT NOW!"  
"Hey! How are you I havent talked to you in forever bro!"  
I slapped my forhead once again in irritation and death stared my phone before placing back up to my ear.  
"LISTEN! THIS ISNT TIME TO BE CATCHING UP I NEED YOUR HELP I FOUND THIS DUDE AND I THINK HES DIEING HES BEEN LYING OUT HERE IN THE COLD AND ITS ABOUT TO RAIN CAN YOU COME GET US PLEASE?" I rambled desperatly.  
"Yeah yeah calm down! Where are you?" He replied calmly.  
"Im at Anthem!"  
"Ill be there in 5 minutes."  
"Thanks bro!" I said before ending the call.  
I slipped the phone back into my pocket and pressed the boy against me, pulling the hood over his head. I put my hand behind his head and buried his face into my shoulder and craddled him, trying to feel a pulse or his chest moving. Nothing happened.  
I pressed his chest against mine and carefully listened, desperatly feeling for a movement of any sort.  
His chest made a small movement, then another, then another. He was breathing, small breaths, but they were strong breaths.  
A small sigh of relief escaped my lips and I held the him close to me, trying my best to keep him from freezing. Suddenly, a crack of lighting flashed through the sky, a bang of thunder following. I shuddered.  
Hurry up Aaron!  
A drop of water hit the top of my head, then another hit the hood of my jacket.  
Drip  
Drip drip  
Drip drip drip drip drip  
The splats got faster and faster until it was full on raining.  
God Damnit! Aaron! Get your ass over here now!  
I felt the the boy make a small noise, moving his head a little bit.  
Then I heared a car coming down the road to the school.  
I looked forward towards the car and spoke softly.  
"Hey, I dont know if you can hear me right now but Im Damion, and I found you here in the woods. Im just here to help so please dont flip out when you come to."  
A black Honda pulled up to the street infront of the school and Aaron stepped out of the car. I wrapped the boys arms around my neck and supported his back with one arm as I held under his legs with the other, picking him up Bridal style. I carried him through the woods towards the car.  
"Aaron!" I yelled, trying to get his attention.  
He ran towards me and I looked at him.  
"Nevermind his nakedness! Just open the door to the back seats!" I said, nudging my head towards the car. He quickly ran to the car and opened the door, helping me lay the boy down and step in the car. I shut the door quickly and layed the boys head in my lap, looking at his blood covered head. Aaron stepped to the drivers side and turned the engine on.  
"Turn the heat on please." I said. He did so and looked at me through the mirror.  
"Do you know him?" He asked.  
"No. I just saw him running through the woods. It looked like he was scared out of his mind though, like he was running from something, and then he tripped and busted his head on a huge rock." I explained, trying to calm down. I looked down at him again and remebered he was bleeding  
Im so stupid when Im panicing.  
"Aaron, can I get a paper towel or a rag?"  
He looked in the glove compartment and tossed me a hand towel. I rolled down the window and stuck the rag outside, letting the rag get drenched. I rolled it up into a ball and gently dabbed it on the boys hide, wiping away the blood and pressing it gently against the gash on his forhead.  
I studied his face. He's so pale, and his lips are such a naturally pink, and his hair is like a meduim auburn color...He looks so cute...  
I was drawn out of my examination by the car haulting to a stop. We were infront of my house.  
I stepped out of the car and picked the boy up bridal style again, closing the car door with my foot and walking to the front door with Aaron. He opened the door as I stepped inside and layed the boy down on the couch. I turned back to Aaron and hugged him.  
"Thanks alot bro, I dont know what would have happened without you!" I said sincerely. He placed his hands tightly on my back and smiled.  
"No problem, I was surprised to get a call from you. We should hang sometime!" He suggested. I released him from my hug and took a step back, nodding in agreement.  
"Sounds good!" I smiled. He smiled back and walked to the front door, grabbing the handle and opening it , letting the sent of rain and the sound of thunder and splattering water fill the room.  
"Alright! Give me a ring when you want to!" He said stepping out.  
"Cool!" I agreed, giving a small wave.  
He shut the door and was gone.  
I spun around and looked at the couch supporting the unconcious boy.  
" .FUCK. do I do know?"


End file.
